


Purpose

by zed_pm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zed_pm/pseuds/zed_pm
Summary: Qui-Gon finally visits Obi-Wan on Tatooine, but is it too late?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Purpose

Streams of light from the planet’s two suns found their way through the single opening of a small dwelling nestled discreetly in a canyon beyond the dunes. 

The light landed on the prone figure of the single inhabitant, illuminating his unkempt, copper hair, which was now matted with blood and fell into his closed eyes. It was there that he had fallen six hours prior and it was there he remained, forced into unconsciousness by pain and weariness. 

A new glow suddenly fell over his resting face, soft and blue. The source of that light was close. It moved closer. 

A translucent hand gently touched the sleeping man’s shoulder and called his name. 

“Obi-Wan.”

Startled awake by the deep voice and the fact that he was suddenly no longer alone, Obi-Wan jolted upright and pushed himself across the floor until his back was against the stone wall. Scraping the hair out of his face, he looked around wildly until he landed on the source of the voice that had woken him.

Relief flashed across Obi-Wan’s eyes but was quickly replaced by guarded irritation. 

“Qui-Gon,” he said, tamping down all emotion. “So you _are_ here. I was beginning to think Master Yoda was mistaken.”

Qui-Gon folded his hands into the sleeves of his tunic. “I am here as I have been since the day you arrived.” 

Leaning forward into the light, Obi-Wan’s deep blue eyes flashed and his face screwed in anger. “Since I arrived?! That was…” he said contemplating the date in his mind, “that was a year ago! I called for you every day and was answered only by silence!” His voice was now raised so that it echoed off the stone walls. 

The echo silenced. 

“Is that what answered you?” 

Obi-Wan fell back against the wall and looked away, his face softening. “No.” 

“Your ability to let yourself be guided by the Force has always been your greatest strength, Obi-Wan. But now that the light has waned you feel lost and without guidance. Empty.”

Against the wall, Obi-Wan remained still, eyes cast to the ground. 

Qui-Gon continued. “And in that emptiness you felt betrayed, letting your grief and your anger overwhelm you.” He stopped. “Then you closed yourself off completely, caring not whether you lived or died, forgetting your purpose here.”

A huff. 

“I come back to you now not because you are ready to hear what I have to say—“

Obi-Wan cut him off and looked into his old Master’s eyes. “Then why _are_ you here?” 

“In your despair, you opened yourself back up to the Force and called for me once more. Your life is not yours to throw away, Obi-Wan. I came to see that you remembered that.”

Indignant as he had once been as a Padawan, Obi-Wan tried to stand up, found that his legs would not support him, and slid back down the wall to the floor. 

Giving up, he ran his hands down his face and then planted them into the ground on either side of him. 

“What _is_ my purpose here?” 

“To protect the boy,” Qui-Gon quickly answered. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Now why does _that_ sound familiar? I failed you once, what makes you think I will not fail you again?” 

A great weight settled in the silence around them.

“You did not fail me. I asked you to train Anakin and train him you did.” 

Obi-Wan winced at the name. “Doesn’t feel much like success from where I’m standing…or sitting,” he shrugged then continued not much louder than a whisper, “Had you survived—had I been faster—or better yet, had you and I traded places that day on Naboo, we would not be where we are now and the galaxy would be better for it. Anakin would be bet—“ Obi-Wan’s voice cracked as he tried to control the overwhelming flood of emotions that threatened to overcome him. 

Qui-Gon stepped forward and then crouched down. His large frame loomed over Obi-Wan as if he were a young boy again. 

“We cannot see what could have been nor would it do us any good to dwell on it. What I _do_ know, Obi-Wan, is that should the light have been bereft of your presence, it would have truly suffered, and the young boy you took from this very place so many years ago would have fallen all the faster.” 

Obi-Wan looked up shocked. “But he was the chosen one. You made me believe—“

“And the chosen one he remains.”

Rolling his head to the side, Obi-Wan could no longer look at Qui-Gon. He was suddenly so tired. 

Qui-Gon stood up and stepped back into the shadow across the small room. His hands folded back into the sleeves of his tunic. 

“Heal, Obi-Wan. Calm your mind. I will come back when your strength has returned to you.”

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon’s blue form once more. “And what if I cannot protect him?”

“You know he is still alive.” It was not an answer or a question. 

A sigh. “I felt it. Months ago.” 

“The time will come when you will face him again and to your purpose you will remain true.” 

With a small smile, Qui-Gon faded away and left Obi-wan alone again in the small desert dwelling. 

Finally broken, Obi-Wan wept.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a long time ago, but I thought now would be a good time to post it since our sad desert boi is coming back.


End file.
